1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vessel provided with a deck and with a device for removing and/or installing a sub-structure of a drilling or production platform, wherein said device comprises a supporting structure which is capable of tilting movement in a direction transversely to an edge of the deck, hoisting means connected to said supporting structure for hoisting said sub-structure, and supporting means for supporting said sub-structure mainly during tilting movement of said supporting structure.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Such a vessel is disclosed in prior Dutch patent application no. 1012314 (not prepublished). The supporting structure of said vessel comprise two support beams. Each support beam is provided with supporting elements on its side remote from the vessel, which supporting elements function to support the sub-structure during tilting movement thereof. Furthermore, each support beam is fitted with hoisting means at its upper end remote from the deck. In order to provide adequate support for a sub-structure, which generally comprises downwardly diverging legs, during tilting movement thereof, said supporting elements are movable transversely to each support beam.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vessel comprising a device for removing and/or installing a sub-structure, wherein said removing/installing device has been improved.